


Mood swings

by Alex_of_Asgaard



Series: Home life [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Eddie's kind of a dick, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Full-Body Orgasm, Jealously, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mood Swings, Mostly Smut, Punishment, Reader is jealous, Rough Oral Sex, Sequel but not really, Smut, but if you didn't read the first one that's ok, has anyone else had one of those?, i guess it really is, its a fucking religious experience, self hate, some fluff too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_of_Asgaard/pseuds/Alex_of_Asgaard
Summary: Reader is feeling insecure and is kinda pissed at dear ol' Eddie and so does something that... Isn't the smartest...Kind of a follow up to "similar afflictions" but It's not really critical that you read that. Feel free to, though.Based on a suggestion by DarkFantasy.





	Mood swings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasy/gifts).



 

"Darling? Are you awake?"

You were. You had been for a while, in fact, but the darkness behind your eyelids, accompanied by the rhythmic rise and fall of the body beneath you was all much too comfortable for you to bother waking up.

You whined, burying your face into his chest.

"no?" You offered, cautiously.

He hummed softly, reaching up to tangle a hand in your hair, "Are you sure?"

You propped yourself up, brushing your lips past his in a chaste kiss, "fairly certain."

he let out a short breath of a laugh, wrapping his hands around your waist as he sat up. You folded your arms around his neck, finding yourself surprisingly reluctant to grant him even a small amount of personal space. He let out another laugh as he easily pried you away from him, setting you down on the painfully stiff hospital mattress. He stood, and you could tell he was preparing to leave, he pressed his lips to yours and your arms found his neck again, refusing to let him go.

"Eddie, please don't..."

after your first night together, you naively believed Eddie would end his quest for a bride, though in his manic head it seemed more like a compulsion then actual courting. It didn't mater that he already had a loving wife to come home to, he still had to go out chasing those little whores-

Wait.

jesus Christ.

you allowed your arms to slip from his shoulders, watching him leave, too deep in thought to respond to his assurances of love as he walked out of the door.

"loving wife?...Little whores?" You questioned yourself. Had you really become so involved with him that you were actually becoming... jealous...? You held your face in your hands. What the hell was happening to you? You remembered assuring yourself that you were only going along with all this out of self preservation, but that became a lie before the honeymoon was even over. Everything about him was intoxicating. The way he kissed, how he showered you with adoring words, how his breath hitched with every little sound you made. Even the way he held you made you feel safe and loved and incredibly vulnerable all at the same time.

He was a monster, but he was your monster.

a few hours passed and your thoughts had only gotten progressively worse. There wasn't much to do except for work yourself up. You tried to explore a little, but the blood soaked wedding gowns lining every room didn't exactly make you feel better. Neither did the dismembered body parts but somehow you found the dresses to be the more upsetting decor feature. You sighed. No matter how many times you insisted he didn't need those other "brides" now that he had you, his delusions seemed to persist. You couldn't really blame him. He was a mental case, after all, but it still hurt that weren't enough for him.

Just the thought of him out there hunting another bride made your stomach turn. What if he found another woman? The only reason you were "perfect" for him was because of your... Ahem... Gender. Surely any other woman he found would be more suitable then you. She'd probably be prettier then you. A better wife. A better mother. He'd be stupid not to throw you aside for whatever little slut he'd return with draped over his shoulder.

You only just noticed the tears streaming down your face, blood pooling in your mouth from the nervous gnawing on your cheek. You felt sick. Whenever he left, all the loneliness and self-hatred you felt before coming here came flooding back like a tidal wave of awful.

You griped your stomach, the nausea strong enough to make you think you might vomit. God, you were crazy. You were crazy for thinking he loved you and you were crazy for loving him so much. And it didn't help that you still hadn't given him what he really wanted —and not for lack of trying, mind you, it just hadn't...happened yet. He talked about children so constantly, it was starting to seriously effect your self esteem. He was right. You weren't good enough. He only wanted one thing from you and you still couldn't give it to him. You didn't deserve him. You didn't-

 You clasped your hand over your mouth in an attempt to quiet your sobs. The tell-tale sound of dress shoes on wooden floor told you he must be back, and the petrified screaming told you he wasn't alone.

You felt a twinge of pity for the poor man he'd manage to drag back here, but you found yourself mostly remembering your first day together. How scared you were, how excited you were, How he doted on you after you'd hurt yourself, how...how could he do this to you...? How could he just waltz in here with another woman? Didn't you mean anything to him?! You tried so hard to be perfect for him and this is how he treats you? You felt your blood boil, tears welling in your eyes again. He knew plenty well you'd be able to hear him from here, but he didn't seem to give two shits how it made you feel to hear all that screaming... You should be the one screaming for him, not that ungrateful little slut!

You grit your teeth and headed for the door. You'd had enough of this. You were going to give that man a piece of your mind.

it didn't take long to find him. He took all those whores to the same place. He was halfway through the door when you saw him, a sobbing man draped haphazardly across his shoulder.

"Edward Gluskin." You called, the spite obvious in your tone. He froze, unsure of how to react. You were sure no one had spoken to him like that in a while, but you honestly didn't care. You'd rather him kill you than have to spend another minute watching him chase after those whor-... unwilling men. He took a step back so that he could see you, his expression obviously confused more then anything. 

"Darling? What are you-"

"we have to talk."

"I'm..." He gestured the man on his shoulder, "kind of in the middle of something, darling."

"No." You said, marching up to the large man, "I'm sick and tired of being left alone while you chase these... These sluts! What ever happened to our vows?!" You cried, pushing a finger to his chest in an accusing manner. This was extremely dangerous, but he seemed to be too shocked to react violently.

"I... I don't... Umm..."

He certainly was taken aback, his "deer in the headlights" stare told you that much. You took the opportunity to lay into him more.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

"I do! Darling,I just-"

"you're a pig! I can't believe I put up with this!"

"Darling, please, I-" he reached forward with his free hand in an attempt to calm you down, but this only further enraged you.

"Unfaithful bastard!"

you shoved him. Hard. His unsure footing allowed you to knock him to the ground, his newest catch dashing to his feet and fleeing before Eddie had the chance to grab him. You felt pride well up in your chest as you watched the man disappear from sight. That pride quickly faded when Eddie again rose to his feet. He towered over you, his sheepish expression gone, replaced with cold glare that told you this wasn't your finest moment. He stepped towards you and you stepped back, your mind tumbling over itself, searching for an apology.

"E-Eddie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you, I-I just-" he kept walking forward. You kept walking backwards. This wasn't normal. Usually he was explosive and fast and easily calmed, but this was different. He was seething.

"E-Eddie, please... I-I-I was just angry, I didn't mean to-" you knew there was a wall coming up. He wasn't stopping. You were backing yourself into a corner and he was gonna catch you and he was gonna kill you. This was not a good plan. Your eyes frantically scanned your soundings, landing on a nearby open door.

"Eddie, I-I'm sorry, please I..." you dashed forward, taking him by surprise, and for a second you thought it might work. Then you felt his hand in your hair.

Shit.

He yanked you backwards, causing you to fall, a painful shriek cutting through the air. Your hands found his wrist as he dragged you effortlessly across the floor, your feet frantically scrambling against the wood in an attempt to relieve the pain in your scalp. Desperate apologies and begging pleas of forgiveness tumbled incoherently from your mouth, as you kept your eyes glued shut, half from the intense pain and half from fear of where he was dragging you to.

Was he going to kill you?

Yes, probably.

Oh, God, he was probably going to do to you was he was planning on doing to that poor man.

Oh, God. Oh, Jesus Christ. Oh, please, God, no.

You redoubled your efforts at begging for forgiveness, declarations of love thrown in between the sobbing. His name fell from you lips as if to remind him how much he'd miss hearing it, but he still didn't stop, and when he did, it only served to increase the desperate fear clawing at your chest. There was some more apologetic babbling before you were affectively silenced by a sharp slap to the side of your face.

You glanced up at him from your place on your knees. His expression was still cold and you suddenly felt more ashamed then terrified.

He stood there a while, allowing you to compose yourself a bit.

"I really am sorry, Eddie." Your eyes were on the floor.

"Are you?"

"yes, I-" your gaze lifted, preparing to begin a heartfelt apology, but your voice caught when you noticed the sligh smirk slipping through his harsh expression.

Oh.

It was a game.

Thank fucking God.  

You scooted closer, placing your hand on his leg.

"I...I'm sorry I hurt you, sir. I was just... Jealous..."

His smirk softened for a moment as he held the side of your face, allowing you to press against his hand affectionately.

"I know, I know...You're my wife...I...suppose I really shouldn't..." He paused, His face hardening again, "but, darling, this is the second time you've acted out against me. hurt me. I Just can't turn a blind eye to this behavior of yours."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm afraid I'll have to properly discipline you." you could tell he was struggling to keep his cold expression as he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. His voice was low and dangerous and absolutely addictive. His hand snaked to the back of your head, your scalp still throbbing from the earlier abuse.

"Yes, sir..."

"hand me my belt, darling." Your breath hitched with his words. You hesitated a second longer then he'd allow, as his hand yanked against your tender scalp. "Now."

with a yelp you brought trembling hands up to his belt, your face following closely to insure that you didn't take to long with the thing. Your hands still tripped, clumsily undoing it and slipping it from the belt hoops. Before you could move your face away, his free hand snaked down, undoining the button in a single motion. You could feel the hand on your head urge you forward gently, and you leaned even closer, one hand hooking the hem of his pants, and the other obediently offering the black leather garment.

"there's a good girl." He praised as he retrieved the belt. You decided not to look up, as anymore delays may result in punishment.

"Ahh... That's...uhf...a...Good girl..." You could feel his breath hitch as your mouth slid over his cock. His hand pressed you forward, deeper then you were willing to go. You felt your throat spasm in a gag, eliciting a delighted moan from the man above you.

"Ah~! God, darling...f-fuck..."

you already had him panting. Though it was really through no fault of your own as you had little to no control over the pace or how deep you went. Your fingers gripped his shirt, as his hand forced you back and forth on his cock, most of the time, neglecting to allow you to breathe. Tears stung your eyes as you felt him hit the back of your throat, gagging with almost every thrust forward. Both hands griped your head now. It was painful but you managed to hold on for the ride. That is, until you noticed black pin pricks spreading across the sides of your vision, your chest burning in protest of the lack of oxygen.

You tugged at his shirt. He didn't respond. You pushed against his legs in an attempt to free yourself long enough to take a breath but this just caused him to deepen your movements, your nose meeting his abdomen with every thrust inward. Your vision was darkening rapidly and your lungs screamed for air. You reached up, clawing against his torso, your whining muffled by the stiff member plunging into your throat. All this seemed to accomplish was drawing out a string of Appreciative moans.

"oh, God. Ahh, yes... Keep-ahh..! Keep...doing that..." 

Your vision was almost entirely black. Your head throbbed in time with his pulsing cock and you felt like your lungs would burst. You kept up your whines, not enough lung power let to even manage a scream. Your limbs began to burn and it occurred to you that this wasn't good. His moaning turned muffled, as if you were underwater. You only barely registered a warm sensation coating your throat and dripping from your mouth. Before you realized what was happening you finally had air again. You gasped, falling to the floor, and violently coughing from all the fluid you just inhaled. You could hear him panting above you.

"ah..ah.. Good..good girl... I was...ah..afraid you might...hah...pass out on me..darling..."

you continued to breath heavily, propping yourself up on shaky arms. You brought a hand to your mouth, wiping away the cum and spit dripping off your chin. 

"Am I...forgiven...yet?" You asked, breathlessly.

the laughter that you were answered with didn't sound promising.

Eddie stooped down and grasped your chin, directing your gaze into his bloodshot blue eyes. his smile was warm and soft and you melted for him.

"oh, darling, no."

his hand moved quickly to your throat, once again, cutting off your air supply. You gasped out a strangled cry as he lifted you from the ground, your legs flailing desperately.

He threw you to the bed that you only just now noticed, in fact you only just now noticed that he'd dragged you all the way to your shared bedroom.

Before you could muse about that anymore he was on you, his shirt and pants already discarded. In a matter of seconds he had secured you into the padded cuffs at the head of the bed. His mouth found your neck, nipping and tugging at your jugular, as his hands work their way up your sides, easily tearing away the ragged prison uniform that you still wore. Your breath hitched as his hands traveled past your breasts and to your throat. He pulled his head away and before you could see what he was doing, you felt rough leather secure itself around your neck. It was the half forgotten belt from earlier. He held one end of it, pulling tight with a yank of his arm, causing you you cry out again.

you struggled to breathe as his free hand explored your body, running across your neck, groping at your breasts, trailing down your torso. He stopped at your lower stomach, rubbing his thumb in lights circles. His dominant demeanor seemed to slip for a second, soft, blue eyes gazing your own. You turned away, fighting the pin prick tears in your eyes, not wanting to alert your loving husband to just how awful you felt for not yet giving him the child he wanted. You'd been trying so... Frequently, you should at least be showing some symptoms. Maybe that's why he wanted a new wife? You weren't good enough. He deserved more then you. God, why are you so worthless? Why-

His hand caught your chin again, forcing you to look at him. He searched your eyes for a moment, concern visible on his face. He planted a soft kiss on your jaw, his face lingering near your ear.

"I'm going to fill you up, darling. Make you moan for me. You're mine, you understand? Not those other sluts. You. You belong to me. Say it."

"I'm yours..." You muttered

he tugged harshly against the belt, "louder!"

"I'm yours!" You choked out. As soon as the words left your lips, his mouth caught yours, kissing painfully deep as he pushed into you.

he moved slowly, drawing breathy moans from the both of you. It wasn't long before he increased his pace. You arched your back into him as he thrust into you, one hand still grasping to the belt, the other trailing across your body, clawing down your back, gripping painfully at your hip. His teeth scrapped against your jaw, breathing praises and obscenities into your ear. Before long he had both hands on you, pulling you down onto him. his cock slammed into you, causing you to yelp as it brushed against your inner wall. His teeth scrapped and pulled against your bruising neck, as you whimpered in protest. you tugged against the restraints, desperate to run your hands across him, to tug at his hair, to push him away just so that he could overpower you, but it was useless. You didn't have the slightest amount of control here. You never really did, but now it was painfully obvious. He controlled the pace, he controlled how deep, and how hard, and quite probably when it ended. You'd learned from past experience that your orgasm did not mean he was done, no matter how much you screamed about how sensitive you were. You couldn't even buck against him, as his hands gripped too tightly around your hips. It was torture, and you loved every agonizing moment of it. 

His hands left you for a second to adjust your legs so that they sat on his shoulders. The angle was deep and painful and amazing. With every thrust you cried out in beautiful agony as he pounded against your cervix, your wrists desperately thrashing against their cuffs. Every move was blinding pain and burning pleasure. You screamed his name as you felt something building deep inside you. It was like every inch of your body pulsed and ached for that building release. His hand once again found the belt, pulling it as tight as your anatomy would allow. His teeth moved to your jaw again, ragged breaths and guttural moans poured from his mouth along with your name, desperate and pleading as if you were the one controlling him.

"D-darling... Oh, God... I-ah.. I'm so...uhf...darling...please..."

His eyes caught yours, and it was obvious that, at least in his mind, you were the one with all the power. You did this to him. You made him whine and buck like a desperate animal all while just laying there. You were in complete control over him. His breath ghosted across your face as he held your gaze, your name the only thing on his lips until you closed the small space between you. You felt him moan into your mouth as he finished, thrusting forward just enough times to-

you swear you saw God.

it was as if every atom in you split all at once and all that was left was a blinding white light that enveloped you completely. Like every muscle tensed and snapped and desolved into pure, unadulterated, bliss, and nothing mattered anymore except for you and him and this burning feeling in your skin. When the light faded he was panting beside you, his face buried in the crook of your neck. You both just laid there for a few minutes, the sounds of your heavy breathing intermingling until it was the only sound that you ever wanted to hear again. After a while his panting wavered into a breathy laugh as he reached up to unfasten the restrains holding you to the bed.

"God... That was-"

"Amazing." You finished 

he hummed in agreement, planting a loving kiss against your lips and rolling off of you. You rubbed your wrists. Yeah, they were going to be pretty fucking sore once this after-high wore off, but right now every cell in your body was buzzing with endorphins and you felt far to nice to worry about the various parts of your body that would soon be screaming in pain. You felt Eddie wrap his arms around you and pull you into him and you turned to wrap yours around his neck. God. You'd never been more content then in this moment. You never felt more loved then in this moment. You loved this man. In fact, you were  deeply, madly in love with him.

"so, darling, what was all this about?"

you blinked dumbly, "w-what? I-I Don't know what you're-"

"darling..." He warned

"O-oh, you mean with the... Pushing you and everything, huh?" You asked sheepishly.

he nodded.

"I...I don't know... I've just been feeling... Sick... lately..."

He sat up, obviously concerned, "how do you mean?" He asked, grasping your hand.

"No no no, Eddie, please," you propped yourself up "I'm fine! It's not something you have to worry about. I've just felt kinda sick and weird and... Moody... I-I don't...know..what's..."

as you expressed, verbally, what was wrong for the first time, it occurred to you there might be a fairly obvious explanation.

"I-..."

...

...

...

"I think I might be pregnant."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, happy ending! Thanks again to DarkFantasy, I know it's not exactly what you suggested but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Also, if anyone has a request or suggestion Feel free to comment! I'd love to hear it!


End file.
